Kimi ni todoke: Mis días desde que te conocí
by LboomY1
Summary: La vida trata de Sawako, una linda y tierna chica rechazada por todos pero desde que conoció a Kazehaya todo cambia para ella C:


**Kimi ni todoke: Mi vida desde que te conocí.**

**Capitulo uno: Asientos nuevos, primeros amigos. **

Me gusta mucho el aroma de las flores al amanecer, el sol recién salido se ve tan lindo y acogedor, pensé mientras caminaba por la calle directo a la escuela, los cerezos de las flores comienzan a florecer, el otoño está comenzando, eso me hace feliz.

Soy Kuronuma Sawako, todos me dicen Sadako. No entiendo bien el por qué de ese apodo, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre. Tengo 15 años.

Llegué al salón y me senté en mi asiento y como siempre se escuchaban eses mormullos detrás de mí. Doble mi cara para ver quien estaba hablando detrás de mí y saludarlo, pero como siempre…se asustan y corren…

No entiendo mucho por que corren, pero ya estoy acostumbrada, dicen que soy una especia de bruja que hace magia, aunque otros dicen que soy un fantasma y que convoco espíritus, pero no hago nada de eso…es triste no hacerles realidad sus suposiciones.

La puerta se abrió y doblé para ver quién era. Kazehaya… Shouta Kazehaya-kun,

Supe que era no por haberlo visto, no podía puesto a que casi todos los chicos del salón se amontonaban a saludarlo, si no por escuchar su nombre de los labios de todos. Yo… siempre eh querido ser como él, aún no entiendo él porque de que todos me eviten si yo no tengo malas intenciones de nada.

-Buenos días Kuronuma

Escuché decir, doblé para ver quién era y ahí estaba el… Kazehaya-kun, envuelto en una linda sonrisa. Mi corazón latía muy rápido no sabía que sucedía…

-Bue…- traté de decir pero… ya se habían llevado a Kazehaya-kun lejos de mi.

-Buenos días clase, hoy comenzaremos el día cambiándolos de puesto…- dijo el sensei Kazuichi –Por favor, tomen un papel y lleguen al asiento que les haya tocado, vuelvo después tengo cosas que hacer- continuó el sensei.

Fui la primera en tomar un papel, ya que nadie quería tomarlo, espero que pueda llevarme bien con la persona que se siente a mi lado, mi puesto era el número 3, tomé mi mochila y me senté en el lugar correspondido, el puesto que quedaría a mi lado seria el 19, y atrás de mi estaría el 25

-Sadako tiene el 3, siento mucho a quien le toque estar a su lado- dijeron un grupo de chicos. Me sentí muy triste al escuchar eso, pero no podía hacer nada… espero algún día aclarar todo, es triste que todos me rechacen, me siento un poco sola…

Unos pasos se escucharon a mí lado, y sentí como acomodaban un asiento, doble para fijarme quien era, ¿Kazehaya-kun?, no podía creerlo en verdad.

-Hola Kuronuma, me toco el 19- dijo mostrándome un papel donde decía el número-¿Te molesta que me siente a tu lado?-

No sabía que sentimiento tenia, era ¿alegría?, ¿emoción?, ¿tristeza?...¿Qué era?.

-N-no, para nada- dije alzando un poco la voz

-Eso me alegra mucho, espero llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después una chica se sentó delante de mí y otra delante de Kazehaya.

Se acercaron a mí y cada una me extendió su mano derecha

-Hola sadako, yo soy Yano- dijo esa chica con cabello castaño claro y maquillada

-Y yo soy Yoshida- dijo esa chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

Me emocioné un poco, ya que es la primera vez que alguien se presenta ante mí, correspondí a sus estrechadas de mano diciendo –H-hola, yo soy K-Kuronuma Sawako- dije tímidamente.

-¿Sawako?, realmente siempre creí que tu nombre era sadako, creo que suena más lindo, ¿Te molesta si te llamo así?- dijo Yano con una sonrisa.

-N-no está mal- asentí mientras ellas me sonreían

-Bueno sa-wa-ko, espero y lleguemos a ser amigas- dijo Yoshida

-Oye, yo iba a decir eso- dijo Yano dirigiéndose a Yoshida

-Muy tarde- respondió Yoshida con una sonrisa.

Después de un tiempo un chico de aspecto serio y frio se sentó atrás de mí

-Ryuu, no sabía que te tocara este puesto- dijo Kazehaya

-sí, es un buen puesto- dijo el chico llamado Ryuu.

Se hizo la hora del almuerzo y yo fui a regar las flores del jardín de la escuela, cuando terminé Kazehaya se me acercó y dijo -¿Quieres hablar un rato?-

Acepté y nos sentamos juntos debajo de un árbol.

-Nunca…- dijo mientras yo lo miraba para que continúe –tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Kuronuma- me miró y me sonrió –me hace feliz saber que hoy lo hice –

El corazón se me aceleró cuando dijo eso [A quien no? *-*~] –Yo…siempre quise ser como tú… eres, una persona muy amable y sonriente con todos, eres muy bueno y maravilloso- dije

El sonrió un poco diciendo –no soy tan amable como crees, pero sabes… si dices lo que piensas, te aseguro que las personas entenderán perfectamente tus sentimientos-

Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, la verdad me gusta mucho Kazehaya-kun, lo admiro demasiado…

-¿Eh?, ¿Kazehaya?, ¿Acaso quieres que sawako esté todo el tiempo contigo? Creo que ya es tiempo que no las prestes un rato- dijo Yano.

Al final todo terminó con risas entre todos, estoy muy agradecida con el día de hoy, espero y esto se repita todos los días, espero poder compartir mis días con ellos y que seamos amigos todos. Me alegro de ver como mi sueño se hace realidad poco a poco. Quiero que esto nunca cambie y que mis sentimientos vayan alcanzando a todos. Yo quiero… quedarme así para siempre.


End file.
